kismetdndfandomcom-20200213-history
CARELLA
Bio Carella was born in the woods in a small village named Haven, where anyone facing persecution could come and find respite. She grew up playing alongside wolves and assisting her parents in keeping the village running smoothly. One day Haven was attacked by a cult that abhorred what it stood for and everything and everyone was destroyed, except Carella. She stayed in the woods with her wolf pack for a few years before finally making her way out of the woods. Now she’s experiencing as much of the world as she can with her new family, Kismet. Carella is very free spirit, with a cheerful attitude, and an almost insatiable curiosity. She becomes very loyal very quickly, giving all of herself to those she loves. She is fierce fighter, doing everything in her power to defend her friends. Personality Carella is an outgoing and friendly person. She knows that she won't be friends with everybody, but a great friendship could come from anyone. She tends to be popular and does everything whole heartedly, and this includes her treatment of friends and enemies. Not great at lying, finds it easier to simply omit details. helps her friends! good friend! ride or die! Her friends, especially Kismet, are very important to her and she will do anything to help them pursue their dreams. In many ways their goals become her goals, and she shares their dedication in achieving them. Motivated by an insatiable curiosity, Carella is often the one going off and getting into trouble. She enjoys learning new things, and gaining new experiences. This includes meeting new people, as Carella is very friendly and outgoing, always ready to Carella can often be reckless, due to overestimating her own abilities and taking on more than she can handle. Although she is genuinely capable, this impulsiveness can get her into trouble. Physical Appearance Carella is petite and lean, with short black and purple hair and tan skin. Her eyes are purple, though they were originally green. She has a scar over her right eyebrow which she received during a fight with Vyshak and Volkos, and a notch in her left ear. Carella wears one teardrop earring from her mother and a dragon tooth necklace from her father. She also wears a whisper earring like the rest of the party, and a ring of mind shielding. She usually dresses for the occasion, generally sporting dark colors and concealing garments. She wears light to medium armor, and carries various weapons, generally longswords. When doing work for the Hand carella will sometimes wear a mask which obscures half her face. Carella's physical appearance changed dramatically as an effect of her exposure to the void. She developed purple streaks in her hair and her eyes gradually turned purple as well, she grew several inches, and her skin became paler and more ashy. She also had a large tattoo on her left arm at one point, but it vanished after defeating Xeru for the first time at the peaks of serenity. Notes: * Carella is often referred to as a lil jalapeno popper in reference to her size and zesitness * Many NPCs have expressed interest in carella, implying she is quite attractive, with one woman remarking "wow, she looks like she could kill me." * Originally 4'11", carella has grown three inches through the influence of the void. She still remains the smallest member of the party. Backstory